Cerita kecil
by KuraiYuki.21
Summary: Sejak diciptakan Gabriel selalu diajarkan untuk mencintai Tuhannya. Namun keadaan berubah ketika Ayahnya menciptakan Manusia. Mulai dari penghianatan Saudaranya hingga kematian Tuha. Namun dibalik itu semua pada akhirnya dia mengerti akan perasaan Manusia./AuhotNewbiew-MasihBelajar/Lemon/TidakUntukDiBawahUmur


**Warning : Fic ini tidak disarankan untuk dibaca oleh anak 18 kebawah. Kalau kalian tetap ngotot itu bukan tanggung jawab saya. Saya author baru masih belajar. segala kesalahan dan ketidak jelasan cerita hanya karna saya masih baru  
**

* * *

Seseorang tidak akan percaya dengan sebuah kebenaran sebelum kejadian itu terjadi tepat di depan matanya. Memandang semua dengan tatapan tidak percaya tersebut. Berusaha mengabaikan semua kenyataan yang tidak sesuai kehendaknya. Tidak menyadari bagaiamna secara perlahan dia mulai terseret dengan arus yang tidak dia kehendaki. Ketidak sukaan dalam keanehan, menjadi keanehan itu sendiri.

Seperti awan yang bergerak konstan di langit atas. Menumpuk, dan menebal di suatu daerah. Sebelum akhirnya menumpahkan semua kesedihan yang dia rasakan. Seperti hujan, air mata yang mengalir akan kesedihan. Tanpa menyadari bagaimana maksud sesungguhnya dari takdir yang tidak dia inginkan. Menolak dengan segala cara agar dapat merubahkan. Setiap rasa negatif yang dapat dirasakan siapapun.

Termasuk Malaikat.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sejak diciptakan oleh tangan ayahnya sendiri, Gabriel telah diajarkan bahwa segala rasa cinta yang dia miliki hanya semata untuk Ayahnya. Segala lantunan do'a yang dia panjatkan hanya untuk semata-mata menghibur ayahnya. Selama sisa hidupnya mengapdikan diri, mengontrol Surga dengan berkah yang diberikan Tuhan padanya.

Hingga ketika Tuhan kembali menciptakan jenis yang lain selain dirinya dan saudara-saudaranya. Ketika tangan Tuhan kembali membentuk, menciptakan sebuah sosok yang berasal dari tanah. Ciptaan yang amat dibanggakan Tuhan dan paling dia sayangi. Menyebarkan sepercik rasa iri olehnya dan semua Saudaranya.

Mereka itu Manusia.

Sejak penciptaannya, Tuhan selalu bersama dengan Jenis yang bernama Manusia itu. Seakan mendapat sesuatu yang baru, Ayahnya mengajarkan semua hal pada Manusia itu. Segala hal yang bahkan dirinya dan semua Saudaranya tidak mengetahuinya. Segala hal yang membuat rasa cemburu itu makin kuat.

Hingga pada akhirnya sebuah bencana datang.

Ketika Tuhan mencoba memberi tau pada mereka untuk memilih lebih mencintai Manusia dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Sebagai ciptaannya Gabriel dan seluruh Malaikat yang lain hanya bisa melakukan hal itu. Tetapi tidak bagi satu orang dari golongan mereka. Dia yang masih berdiri tegap disaat kami semua merendahkan diri dihadapan Manusia pertama. Dia berdiri angkuh, memandang Manusia pertama dengan penuh penghinaan merendahkan.

Namun detik kemudian dia menangis dihadapan Tuhan, Gabriel masih ingat kejadian itu... serasa baru seperti kemarin. Sebuah perkataan yang diucapkan Lucifer saudaranya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras ; "Aku tidak bisa mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa mencintai apa yang kebut Manusia itu melebihi Dirimu... Ayah aku tidak bisa. Manusia. Mereka sama, mereka sama dengan mahluk terdahulu. Yang akan menyakitimu pada akhirnya."

Waktu terus berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Lucifer mulai melakukan segala Dosa yang terlarang, disebabkan hatinya yang mulai menghitam. Namun Gabriel tahu, Ayah selalu memaafkannya. Tuhan terlalu baik dengan kasih sayang kepada setiap ciptaannya. Sesuatu yang tak mungkin dimilikinya dan mahluk manampun. Sungguh Tuhan ingin semua mengerti potensi Manusia, mengerti akan kelebihan dan semua kekurangannya.

Selama itu Ayah selalu memaafkannya.

Hingga akhirnya, Lucifer berusaha berkuasa di atas Tuhan itu sendiri.

Dan saat itu, kata maaf tidak berarti lagi.

"Aku sudah mengecewakanmu, Saudariku Gabriel." Ujarnya kepada gadis itu, jemarinya masih berusaha menyusuri helaian rambutnya. Gabriel menggeleng.

"Lucifer, mohon ampunlah."

Gadis itu tidak berani untuk menatap wajah Malaikat paling indah ciptaan Tuhan tersebut. Dia selalu tau bagaimana ketika ujung jari Saudaranya bergetar dan perubahan nada suara yang menyedihkan. Gabriel tau, dia selalu tau. Tetapi seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah melihat pemuda mengangis. Dan dia melihatnya sekarang, Lucifer menangis dalam pelukannya.

Lucifer menangis dalam pelukannya, ketika sayap Saudaranya itu perlahan menghilang. Dihapuskan dari tubuhnya. Dia selalu ingat bagaimana saat Michael berjalan kearahnya dan Lucifer dengan wajah yang datar. Menyeret Saudaranya itu dan membuangnya dari kerajaan Surga.

Dan waktu kembali terus berlalu hingga akhirnya Manusia juga diturunkan Ke Bumi memenuhi takdirnya. Selama beberapa abad lamanya, Gabriel mendengar bahwa Lucifer sudah berhasil menciptakan sebuah Koloni kecil yang berkembang pesat di Dunia bawah (Neraka). Dan Gabriel juga tau bahwa Ayahnya juga membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Menutup mata kembali akan perbuatan melenceng dari Lucifer.

Hingga akhirnya bencana mulai datang satu persatu, para Malaikat banyak yang kembali kehilangan arah pengangan dan mulai mempertanyakan eksistensinya kepada Tuhan. Ayah kembali berusaha meredam, namun para Malaikat yang sudah kehilangan pengangan memberontak dan mengangkat kaki dari kerajaan Surga. Hampir setengah dari populasi Malaikat pergi dari Surga.

Dan Gabriel tau bagaimana sedihnya ayahnya saat itu.

Kerusakan mulai terjadi dari golongan yang menamai dirinya Malaikat jatuh. Menyesatkan Manusia, membuat kerusuhan dimana-mana. Hingga hampir mengacaukan segalanya. Namun meski begitu, Tuhan hanya dia melihat semua itu. Rasa cinta yang besar menyebabkan dia tidak tega kepada semua Saudaranya yang membangkang. Memilih menutup mata, dan menunggu dengan sabar hingga Malaikat-Malaikat itu kembali ke sisinya.

Dan...

Dan perang terjadi. Sebuah perang yang tidak mungkin dapat dihindari lagi. Siapa yang salah... siapa yang benar. Dan siapa yang memulai tidak ada yang tau. Kehilangan terbesar dialami semua pihak. Untuk apa. Dengan tujuan apa...

"Dari semua ini... apa yang kita dapatkan?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab ketika salah satu Malaikat membuka suara. Semua bahkan Gabriel memilih diam, tidak ada yang dapat dikatakan menang. Dan tidak ada pula yang dapat dikatakan kalah. Semua mengalami kerungian yang besar dari masing-masing pihak.

Menatap tanpa ada harapan, dirinya tau kematian Tuhan adalah pukulan berat bagi semuanya. Kehilangan pengangan, Surga sudah dipastikan akan berada dalam masa depan yang suram. Meski begitu, akan ada cahaya bagi surga untuk tetap bangkit.

Dia percaya itu.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ratusan tahun berlalu sejak perang menyedihkan itu. Setelah kebangkita masing-masing golongan, pertenganganpun akan terus masih berlanjut. Kelak Gabriel tau bahwa kata-kata Michael dengan Dunia yang lebih dimana tiga Fraksi akan saling mengerti dan memahami hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka.

Dan selama bertahun-tahun dalam waktu pengosongan kebangkitan. Gabriel memutuskan untuk turun ke Bumi. Mencoba mengerti akan perasaan Manusia kembali. Mencoba melihat pandangan mereka akan Surga, meski dengan semua yang telah terjadi. Belajar dan mempelajari setiap hal yang ada pada Manusia, yang tidak pernah diajarkan Ayah padanya.

Dan lalu disanalah mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Iris biru Gabriel terdiam bagaimana menyaksikan pemuda itu. Menyaksikan dalam diam bagaimana tatapan lugu itu melihat Dunia. Tidak menyadari bagaiaman reaksi orang lain terhadap dirinya. Melakukan semua kebaikan dengan senyum yang tulus.

Meski pemuda itu tau bahwa dia dimanfaatkan. Meski dia tau bahwa setelah ini dia tidak akan dianggap. Meski dia tau, bahwa tidak akan ada yang berubah setelah semua ini.

Namun dia tetap kuat, seakan tidak pernah runtuh. Tetap kokoh berdiri dibawah hinaan itu dengan senyum yang mengembang. Tidak peduli mengatakannya ; Aku baik-baik saja.

Namun Gabriel tau, pemuda itu mempunyai batasannya. Dan dia yakin pemuda itu akan hancur dalam beratnya Dunia.

"Tidakkah kau berguna Dobe?"

"Pergi sana kau hanya menganggu ku Naruto!"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa seperti kedua orang tuamu Naruto, Sensei kecewa.."

Dia tidak pernah mendapatkan semua penghargaan atas semua kerja kerasnya. Gabriel tau bahwa Manusia bernama Uzumaki Naruto bukanlah sosok yang berbakat dari gologan Manusia. Dia tidak bisa disebut buruk, tidak juga bisa disebut baik.

Dia abu-abu.

Banyak hal yang dia sembunyikan.

Terlalu dalam dan misterius, memaksa wanita itu untuk dapat lebih dalam mengenai pemuda itu.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dan sekian lama berlalau perasaan akan rasa penasaran itu berlabuh menjadi cinta. Sejak pertemua mereka berdua, Naruto yang dia kenal tidak seperti apa yang orang lain kenal. Bagaikan mengenal Dua Naruto, keidiotan yang terlihat bagi Dunia. Namun sosok dibalik topeng itu terbuka untuknya.

Ketika Naruto tidak ada disisinya, Gabriel akan mengusahakan sebaik mungkin untuk membuat pemuda itu bangga. Memasak makanan untuknya, menjadi seseorang yang ideal bagi Naruto. Wanita itu belajar santapan Manusia tersebut dan mempelajari bahasanya. Dan Naruto juga mengajarinya banyak hal. Mulai dari hal kecil sampai ilmu pengetahuan yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan dari Ayahnya. Pemuda itu membantunya tumbuh, meski secara usia mereka terbalik. Namun bagi Gabriel sosok Naruto jauh dari semua presepsi orang-orang. Dan dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membalas kebaikan Naruto.

Pada malam Harit seperti anak kecil, Gabriel memintakan Naruto untuk membacakannya cerita dari tanah Manusia itu. Meski Naruto pernah menyindirnya dengan sifat manjanya ini, namun pemuda itu pada akhirnya juga akan tetap membacakan cerita dari tanahnya. Cinderella, Kancil dan Buaya, Andersen dan lain-lain... cerita yang begitu banyak hingga Gabriel tidak pernah bosan mendengarnya.

Dia berbaring di sampingnya, sedangkan pemuda itu mengisahkannya. Menatap buku dari karton tebal yang lebih penuh dengan ilusi dibanding bacaan. Dan semua kisah yang berakhir dengan kata Tamat.

Dan disaat seperti inilah terkadang Gabriel juga berusaha untuk membaca Naruto. Berusaha untuk lebih mendalami pemuda itu, menatap iris biru itu dengan seksama. Namun, sekina berapa banyakpun dia mencoba... hasilnya juga akan tetap sama. Mata Naruto itu penuh dengan kabut. Tapi dibalik itu semua ada rasa kehangatan yang nyata terpancar dari pemuda itu.

"Tidurlah Gabriel..." Naruto mengelus pelan puncak kepala malaiakt itu. "Kau Malaikat yang baik... aku senang mengenalmu."

Naruto memahami bahwa tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk bersama. Manusia dan Malaikat itu berbeda... meski perjanjian damai sudah berada dalam ingatan tiap pimpinan fraksi tapi itu bukan jaminan baginya dan Gabriel untuk bersama.

Tidak sebelum dia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk memecah ilusi.

Kekuatan yang tidak dia tunjukan pada siapapun. Bahkan pada ibunya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dan awan gelap datang.

Ketika cahaya menghilang dan menggelap. Ketika enam pasang sayap merpati berubah menjadi hitam.

Seorang Malaikat telah kembali jatuh.

Gabriel menangis dalam pulukan Naruto. Wanita itu mengeratkan pelukan dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mengabaikan bagaimana sakitnya saat kehilangan cahaya terakhir, mengabaikan bagaiamna sakitnya memikirkan dampat atas perbuatan mereka.

Dan mereka melepaskan ciuman itu, mengabaikan benan siliva yang terjalin diantara mereka. Nafas Gabriel kembali memburu sebelum Naruto muali kembali menciumnnya. Menjilat pundaknya dan lehernya menghisap dan mengigit, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disana.

"Ah.."

Dan hanya desahan yang keluar darinya ketika Naruto, menyusupkan salah satu tangannya merebas payudaranya dengan keras. Membuat Wanita itu membuka mulutnya lebar membiarkan desahan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Semua sentuhan yang diberikan Naruto padanya membuatnya gila. Membuatnya menginginkan lagi dan lagi.

Dan hal yang membuatnya jatuh.

Dia bahkan tidak melawan bagaimana Naruto telah melecuti semua pakaiannya. Dia tidak lagi melawan dan hanya membiarkannya. Mendesah keras ketika pemuda itu menempatkan kepalanya pada bagian kewanitaanya. Merasakan sensasi kegelian ketika Naruto mengosokkan wajahnya pada daerah intimnya.

"Ahhh~" Gabriel membusungkan badannya keatas saat merasakan dua jari pemuda itu menerobos masuk kedalam. Sebuah sensasi asing yang dia raskan dalam tubuhnya. Membuatnya kejang akan kenikmatan, ketika pemuda itu mulai memainkan tangannya. Suara desahan dan beturan yang terdengar seirama. Jari yang masuk itu tidaklah terlalu dalam, tapi sensasi aneh yang muncul semakin jelas dan menyenangkan. Membuat sesuatu yang bedara dalam dirinya akan keluar.

"Nar-Nar.." dengan terengah-rengah dia berusaha memperingatkan.

"Ya?" namun pemuda itu tidak peduli dan masih tetap asik dengan perbuatannya.

"Awasss... A-Ah~ Aku akan pi-Ah~ pipi.." Gabriel tidak sempat mengucapkan apapun sebelum sebuah cairan hanya keluar dari tubuhnya.

Dan dia kembali mengeliat geli bagaiamna rasanya saat wajah Naruto kembali berada di depan organ kewanitaannya. Merasakan bagaimana lidah pemuda itu berada didalamnnya dan mengeliat menjilat apapun yang dilaluinya.

Rasanya geli..

Namun menyenangkan disaat yang sama.

Dan kembali Gabriel kembali menjerit kecil bagaimana saat Naruto merobek dirinya. Mengeluarkan darah dari vaginanya saat peyatuan mereka. Suara 'plap' yang terdengar selama benturan itu. Desahan dari teriakan Gabriel yang kesakitan akibat sesuatu yang memaksa masuk dan merobek dirnya hingga dalam.

Kakinya yang sudah tak berdaya akibat diikat Naruto. Bahkan pemuda itu masih terlihat semangat untuk menambah tempo permainan ini. meremas dada wanita itu yang naik turun, tidak lupa memelintir puting berwarna merah muda itu. Sebagai hasil mendapat teriakan tambahan dari wanita itu.

Tubuh Gabriel kembali melengkung keatas dan semakin membusungkan payudaranya, saat dia merasakan hantaman keras dari Naruto. Mulutnya terbuka seakan tidak dapat mengekpresikan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan.

Lama berlalu, Naruto memperdalam tusukannya. Menyebabkan tubuh wanita di depannya bergetar berkali-kali. Dan pada saat akhirnya dia mengunci pergerakan Gabriel saat merasakan sesuatu hendak menerobos keluar darinya. Dan menyemburkan semua dalam rahim Gabriel, membuat wanita itu tumbang kelelahan. Merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu serasa bergerak masuk dan terbang liar dalam perutnya.

Xxxxxxxx

Tidak pernah menyadari bagaimana pada akhrinya. Manusia punya perasaan masing-maisng yang berbeda. Walau mereka dari jenis yang sama, namun mereka masih akan saling membedakan antara satu dengan yang lain.

Lucifer benar, Manusia memang akan membuat kerusakan.

Namun Tuhan juga mengajarkan tentang [potensi Manusia.

Dan pada akhirnya Gabriel mengerti mengapa Tuhan menyuruh Malaikat lebih mencintai Manusia. Dan pada akhirnya dia juga mengerti mengapa harus mencintai Manusia.

Dan tidak menyesal menjadi Malaikat jauth untuk itu.

And

**KuraiYuki.21 out**


End file.
